prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
WWE 2K14
WWE 2K14 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Yuke's & Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It is the first game published by 2K Sports since Take-Two gained the license from THQ in a bankruptcy filing. It is the sequel to WWE '13 and the first game in the WWE 2K series. It was released on October 29, 2013 in North America and November 1, 2013 in Europe. In Create A Character Mode, we added superstar heads, when you can use divas and superstars face, makeup, and hair and superstar clothing, where your can copy, change colours, and save divas and superstars clothing. Gameplay On July 18, 2K announced some of the gameplay improvements from WWE '13. These include a new navigation system, striking changes, improved reversal system, catapult finishers, new OMG moments and improved nearfalls. WWE 2K14 features a new single player campaign called "The 30 Years of WrestleMania", a nostalgic gameplay mode that recreates nearly three decades of WWE history, including more than 45 matches, classic WWE footage and many legendary characters. Marketing and release Casey Collins, WWE Executive Vice President of Consumer Products, revealed on June 4, 2013 at the WWE Global Business Partner Summit, that The Rock will be featured on the cover of WWE 2K14. The official cover and trailer were revealed on the June 24, 2013 episode of WWE Raw. 2K announced a competition for fans of the franchise to create an alternate cover for the game which will be included in all copies of the game when released. In July 2013, The Ultimate Warrior was announced as a pre-order exclusive playable character. On August 1, 2K Games announced a special "Phenom Edition" will include Undertaker-themed extras, including the "American Badass" playable character. Roster Current roster *Alberto Del Rio *Antonio Cesaro *Big Show *Brock Lesnar *Brodus Clay *Chris Jericho *Christian *CM Punk *Cody Rhodes *Damien Sandow *Daniel Bryan *Darren Young *David Otunga *Dean Ambrose *Dolph Ziggler *Drew McIntyre *Heath Slater *Jack Swagger *Jinder Mahal *John Cena *Justin Gabriel *Kane *Kofi Kingston *Mark Henry *R-Truth *Randy Orton *Rey Mysterio *Roman Reigns *Ryback *Santino Marella *Seth Rollins *Sheamus *Sin Cara *Tensai *The Miz *The Great Khali *The Rock *Titus O'Neil *Triple H *Undertaker *Wade Barrett *Zack Ryder 30 Years of WrestleMania/alumni roster *Andre the Giant *Batista *Big John Studd *Big Show - (Retro) *Bret Hart *Brock Lesnar - (Retro) *Chris Jericho - (Retro) *Diesel *Edge *Goldberg *Hulk Hogan *Hollywood Hogan *JBL *John Cena - (Retro) *Kane - (Retro) *King Kong Bundy *Mick Foley *Randy Savage *Razor Ramon *Ric Flair *Ric Flair - (Retro) *Ricky Steamboat *Sergeant Slaughter *Shawn Michaels *Shawn Michaels - (Retro) *Stephanie McMahon *Steve Austin *Ted DiBiase *The Rock - (Retro) *Triple H - (Retro) *Undertaker - (Retro) *Yokozuna Divas Roster *AJ Lee *Aksana *Kaitlyn *Layla *Lita *Natalya *Stephanie McMahon Unlockable Roster *Eddie Guerrero (To unlock, the player must beat Lesnar at No Way Out with any Superstar on Legend difficulty) DLC *Ultimate Warrior *Undertaker - (American Badass) *Kevin Nash *Scott Hall *"Macho Man" Randy Savage - (nWo) *Syxx *Curt Hennig *Scott Steiner *The Giant *Fandango *Big E Langston *Brie Bella *Nikki Bella *Summer Rae *Bruno Sammartino *Dusty Rhodes *Rick Rude *Jake Roberts *Virgil Removed Characters * George "The Animal" Steele * Ken Shamrock * Mankind * Roddy Piper * Sami Zayn * Shane McMahon * Yoshi Tatsu 30 Years of WrestleMania Mode matches "Hulkamania Runs Wild" era matches *WrestleMania: Andre The Giant vs. Big John Studd *WrestleMania 2: WWE Champion Hulk Hogan vs. King Kong Bundy *WrestleMania III: Intercontinental Champion Randy "Macho Man" Savage vs. Ricky Steamboat *WrestleMania III: WWE Champion Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant *WrestleMania IV: Randy "Macho Man" Savage vs. Ted DiBiase *WrestleMania V: WWE Champion Randy "Macho Man" Savage vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania VI: WWE Champion Hulk Hogan vs. Intercontinental Champion The Ultimate Warrior *WrestleMania VII: WWE Champion Sgt. Slaughter vs. Hulk Hogan *WrestleMania VIII: WWE Champion Ric Flair vs. Randy "Macho Man" Savage *WrestleMania IX: WWE Champion Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Yokozuna "New Generation" era matches *WrestleMania X: Intercontinental Champion Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania X: WWE Champion Yokozuna vs. Bret "Hitman" Hart *WrestleMania XI: Undertaker vs. King Kong Bundy *WrestleMania XI: WWE Champion Diesel vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XII: Undertaker vs. Diesel *WrestleMania XII: WWE Champion Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania 13: Bret "Hitman" Hart vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin "Attitude Era" matches *WrestleMania XIV: Undertaker vs. Kane *WrestleMania XV: WWE Champion The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *WrestleMania 2000: WWE Champion Triple H vs. The Rock vs. Big Show vs. Mick Foley *WrestleMania X-Seven: WWE Champion The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin "Ruthless Aggression" era matches *WrestleMania X8: The Rock vs. Hollywood Hogan *WrestleMania X8: Undisputed WWE Champion Chris Jericho vs. Triple H *WrestleMania XIX: Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho *WrestleMania XIX: The Rock vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *WrestleMania XX: United States Champion Big Show vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XX: Goldberg vs. Brock Lesnar *WrestleMania 21: WWE Champion JBL vs. John Cena *WrestleMania 22: Edge vs. Mick Foley *WrestleMania 23: World Heavyweight Champion Batista vs. Undertaker *WrestleMania 23: WWE Champion John Cena vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XXIV: Shawn Michaels vs. Ric Flair *WrestleMania XXIV: WWE Champion Randy Orton vs. John Cena vs. Triple H "WWE Universe" era matches *WrestleMania XXV: World Heavyweight Champion Edge vs. John Cena vs. Big Show *WrestleMania XXV: WWE Champion Triple H vs. Randy Orton *WrestleMania XXVI: World Heavyweight Champion Chris Jericho vs. Edge *WrestleMania XXVI: WWE Champion Batista vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XXVI: Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels *WrestleMania XXVII: World Heavyweight Champion Edge vs. Alberto Del Rio *WrestleMania XXVII: WWE Champion The Miz vs. John Cena *WrestleMania XXVIII: Undertaker vs. Triple H *WrestleMania XXVIII: WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Chris Jericho *WrestleMania XXVIII: The Rock vs. John Cena *WrestleMania 29: CM Punk vs. Undertaker *WrestleMania 29: Brock Lesnar vs. Triple H *WrestleMania 29: WWE Champion The Rock vs. John Cena Gallery Screenshots WWE 2K14 Screenshot.1.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.2.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.3.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.4.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.5.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.6.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.7.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.8.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.9.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.10.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.11.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.26.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.27.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.28.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.29.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.30.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.76.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.79.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.80.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.82.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.84.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.85.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.86.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.87.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.89.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.90.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.91.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.93.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.94.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.95.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.99.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.100.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.101.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.102.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.103.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.104.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.105.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.106.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.107.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.108.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.109.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.110.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.113.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.114.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.115.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.116.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.117.jpg 30 Years of WrestleMania Screenshots WWE_2K14_Screenshot.77.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.31.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.83.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.32.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.16.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.17.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.33.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.15.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.14.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.34.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.81.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.35.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.18.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.36.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.37.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.19.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.38.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.112.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.39.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.40.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.41.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.20.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.42.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.43.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.44.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.45.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.46.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.47.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.88.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.48.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.78.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.49.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.50.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.51.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.21.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.13.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.52.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.111.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.53.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.54.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.55.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.56.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.92.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.57.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.58.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.22.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.59.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.97.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.60.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.23.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.61.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.96.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.62.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.63.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.64.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.65.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.66.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.67.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.68.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.70.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.69.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.24.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.71.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.25.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.72.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.12.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.98.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.73.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.74.jpg WWE 2K14 Screenshot.75.jpg DLC Screenshots WWE_2K14_Screenshot.118.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.119.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.120.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.121.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.122.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.123.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.124.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.125.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.126.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.127.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.128.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.129.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.130.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.131.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.132.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.133.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.134.jpg WWE_2K14_Screenshot.135.jpg Superstar Renders WWE2K14 Andre-The-Giant.1.jpg|André the Giant WWE2k14_AJ_Lee.jpg|AJ Lee WWE2k14_Aksana.jpg|Aksana WWE_2K14_Antonio_Cesaro.jpg|Antonio Cesaro WWE2K14_Big_Show_current_CL.jpg|Big Show WWE2K14_Brock_Lesnar_current_CL.jpg|Brock Lesnar WWE_2K14_Daniel_Bryan.jpg|Daniel Bryan WWE 2K14 Darren Young.png|Darren Young WWE2K14 Dolph Ziggler.1.jpg|Dolph Ziggler WWE2K14_Drew_Mclntyre_CL.jpg|Drew McIntyre WWE_2K14_Edge_1.jpg|Edge WWE_2K14_Great_Khali.jpg|The Great Khali WWE2K14 Hulk-Hogan.2.jpg|Hollywood Hulk Hogan WWE2K14 Hulk Hogan.1.jpg|Hulk Hogan WWE 2K14 JBL.jpg|JBL WWE2K14 John Cena.1.jpg|John Cena WWE2k14_Kaitlyn.jpg|Kaitlyn WWE2K14_Kofi_Kingston_CL.jpg|Kofi Kingston WWE2k14_Layla.jpg|Layla WWE2k14_Lita.jpg|Lita WWE2K14_MARK_HENRY_CL.jpg|Mark Henry Wwe_2K14_Mick_Foley_1.jpg|Mick Foley WWE2k14_Natalya.jpg|Natalya WWE_2K14_Randy_Orton.jpg|Randy Orton WWE_2K14_Razor_Ramon_2.jpg|Razor Ramon WWE2K14 Macho Man.1.jpg|Randy Savage WWE_2K14_Rey_Mysterio_1.jpg|Rey Mysterio WWE_2K14_Ric_Flair_1.jpg|Ric Flair WWE_2K14_Ric_Flair_Classic.jpg|Ric Flair (Retro) WWE_2K14_Ricky_Steamboat_1.jpg|Ricky Steamboat WWE2K14 Rock.2.jpg|The Rock WWE2K14 The-Rock.1.jpg|The Rock (Retro) WWE_2K14_Ryback_1.jpg|Ryback WWE2K14_Sgt_Slaughter_CORRECT_CL.jpg|Sgt. Slaughter WWE2K14 Shawn Michaels.1.jpg|Shawn Michaels WWE_2K14_Shawn_Micheals_2.jpg|Shawn Michaels (Retro) WWE2k14_Stephanie_McMahon.jpg|Stephanie McMahon WWE2K14 Steve Austin.1.jpg|Stone Cold WWE_2K14_Ted_DiBiase_1.jpg|Ted DiBiase WWE2K14_Titus_Oneil_CL.jpg|Titus O'Neil WWE2K14_Triple_H__CL_062513.jpg|Triple H WWE 2K14 Triple H 1.jpg|Triple H (Retro) WWE2K14 Ultimate Warrior.jpg|Ultimate Warrior WWE2K14_WadeBarrett_CL.jpg|Wade Barrett WWE2K14_yokozuna_CL.jpg|Yokozuna WWE2K14_Zack_Ryder_CL.jpg|Zack Ryder Videos File:WWE 2K14 Gameplay Trailer External links * ja:WWE 2K14 Category:Video games Category:World Wrestling Entertainment video games Category:WWE video games Category:Wrestling sponsors